If Friendship grows into Love
by Tara Lockheart-Strife
Summary: Kann aus Freundschaft Liebe werden? Selbst wenn er dein bester Freund ist? Du noch nicht reif genug für Liebe bist? Wenn dein Schwarm ein übermenschliches Gen in sich trägt? Lest selbst!


**If**** Love ****grows****into****Friendship**

„'_Cause __I'm__broken__, __when__I'm__lonesome'…__"_

Amy Lee & Seether - Broken

**1**

„Waaaas?", fragte Miharu Hirano fassungslos ihre beste Freundin Ling Xiaoyu, „bist du dir sicher? DER Jin Kazama? Der ist doch schon Jahre verschollen!" „Ja", flüsterte Xiaoyu in den Hörer, „ich bin mir sicher und das ist DER Jin Kazama." „Nun denn", seufzte ihre Freundin, „er hat es gut. Schon fertig mit Schule. Und er ist wieder da und will sich mit dir treffen?" „Ja, will er! Er hat mir geschrieben und wollte sich mit mir treffen und ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er mir nebenbei in Mathe helfen kann."

Die besten Freundinnen Ling Xiaoyu und Miharu Hirano sind achtzehn Jahre alt und besuchen auf der Mishima-Polytechnical-Highschool die letzte Klasse. Sie reden über Xiaoyus Kindheitsfreund Jin Kazama, einundzwanzig Jahre alt.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich mit ihm befreundet bin", sagt Xiaoyu, „Miha, sorry, aber ich muss jetzt los. Jin hat gesagt, dass er mir was über die Integralrechnung beibringt! Ich kann das nicht und er will mir das erklären! Wir treffen uns im Schulpark." „Na dann, viel Glück, Xiao", gluckste das Mädchen am anderen Ende der Leitung, „und pass gefälligst auf!"

Xiaoyu griff sich ihre Aktentasche und stopfte ihr Mathebuch und Heft mit ihren Schreibutensilien rein und stürmte aus dem Haus hinaus. Ihr Großvater Wang Jinrei, der sich um seine Enkelin kümmert, ist in Hokkaido, wegen einem Kampfmeister-treffen. „Oje, ich komm zu spät!"

Währenddessen saß Jin mit dem Rücken angelehnt an einem Kirschblütenbaum im Park. Es war lange her, als er hier war. Er atmete die reine Luft ein, als er etwas spürte…eine Kraft, die bedrohlich näher rückte. Aber es war niemand zu sehen. Jin stand auf und ging in Kampfposition. Die Kraft kam immer näher und näher, aber wie sehr Jin sich umsah, es war keine Menschenseele im Schulpark. Kein Wunder, denn niemand ist im Schulpark um halb neun abends!

Trotzdem ließ der Gedanke ihn nicht los, sodass er in den Wald lief. Der Wald war sehr dunkel, und er konnte kaum sehen. Aber hier war die Präsenz am stärksten. Laut brüllte er: „Wer bist du? Komm und stell dich!" Da packten ihn drei Soldaten der _Tekken-Force_ von hinten. Jin wehrte sich schnell, setzte seinen Kazama-Kampfstil ein und befreite sich von ihnen.

Doch plötzlich war ein Schuss zu hören, und etwas bohrte sich schmerzhaft in Jins Brust. Er brach zusammen, das Blut trat aus.

Heihachi Mishima, Jins Großvater und Besitzer der Mishima Zaibatsu, drehte sich zufrieden um und ging. „Verfluchter Enkelsohn", murmelte er beim gehen.

Aber damit hatte Heihachi nicht gerechnet. Alle drei seiner Soldaten wurden in die Luft geschleudert und regten sich nach dem Aufprall nicht mehr. Heihachi drehte sich abrupt um und sah mit Entsetzen, dass Jin seine Teufelsgestalt angenommen hatte. Seine Augen funkelten glühend rot, die Hörner aus seinen Schläfen und die ausgefahrenen Krallen und seine gefletschten Zähne ließen nichts Gutes vermuten. Blitzschnell packte Jin seinen Großvater und drückte ihn gegen einen Baum. Heihachi bekam fast keine Luft mehr und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Jin ließ ihn los, auf seinem Rücken wuchsen schwarze Flügel und er flog hoch in die Luft. Heihachi nutze die Gelegenheit und floh, soweit er konnte.

Jin wollte Heihachi folgen, doch er verlor die Kontrolle, und er fiel vom Himmel und krachte schmerzhaft auf. Seine Teufelsmerkmale zogen sich zurück. Er lag erschöpft auf dem Boden, aber nach ein paar Minuten spürte er Hände zart über sein Gesicht wandern. „Mutter…", flüsterte er. Doch es war nicht Jun Kazama. Es war Xiaoyu, die erschrocken ihn zurief: „Jin! Jin! Wach auf!"

Jin hörte sie aber nicht, er war bewusstlos.

**2**

Jin kann auf gar keinen Fall einfach hier bleiben, dachte sich Xiaoyu und nahm seinen Arm und ihren Nacken und schleppte ihn zu ihr nach Hause.

Sie war sehr froh, dass Wang bis zur übernächsten Woche in Hokkaido blieb und öffnete die Haustür. Sie trug Jin auf ihr Zimmer und legte ihn in ihr Bett. Jin fing an, schwer zu atmen, und Xiaoyu bemerkte, dass er hohes Fieber hatte. Sie gab ihm eine Fiebermedizin und legte Eiswickel auf seine Stirn. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr beigebracht, wie man das Fieber senkt. Aber Xiaoyu musste Jins Hemd ausziehen, woraufhin sie schrecklich errötete. Sie hatte Angst, dass es Jin bemerken würde. Langsam knöpfte sie sein schwarzes Hemd auf und legte es beiseite. Sie wunderte sich, dass es auf dem Rücken aufgerissen war. Sein durchtrainierter Körper kam zum Vorschein, der noch heißer als die Stirn glühte. Xiaoyu wurde es heiß und kalt zugleich, sie fühlte sich etwas schwindlig, aber deckte ihn sorgfältig zu. Jins Atmen wurde ruhiger und langsamer. Das Fieber war gesunken. Zärtlich streichelte Xiaoyu Jin über die Wange, warum sie das tat wusste sie auch nicht in dem Moment, und flüsterte: „Du brauchst Ruhe."

Sie verließ ihr Zimmer und griff zum Telefon, und erzählte Miharu, was geschehen war.

„Jin liegt jetzt bei dir zuhause im Bett?! Unglaublich…", sagte ihre Freundin. „Ja, schön, oder?", fragte Xiaoyu seltsamerweise. „Was ist mit dir los? Sag bloß nicht, du bist wirklich verli…", rätselte Miharu. „NEIN!! BIN ICH NICHT!!", kreischte sie, ohne Miharu ausreden zu lassen. „Tut mir leid, aber ich lege jetzt auf. Ich mach Jin was zu essen, und sehe auch nach ihm."

Jin wachte nach einem schrecklichen Alptraum auf. Er hatte geträumt, dass Kazuya, sein Vater, ihn von der Klippe warf, wie es Heihachi damals bei Kazuya tat.

Er war hoch geschreckt. Jin erinnerte sich an nichts, was geschehen war, nur, als Heihachi ihn angeschossen hatte. Er tastete nach der Wunde. Sie war wieder verheilt. Wo bin ich, fragte er sich, als er in dem Zimmer umsah. Aber dann sah er Bilder von Panda, Xiaoyus „Bodyguard", Miharu und viele von Jin selbst und Xiaoyu und ein großes von ihr und Wang. Xiaoyu hat mich zu sich nach Hause gebracht, fiel Jin auf. Er wollte vom Bett aufstehen, als ein unglaublicher Schmerz durch sein rechtes Bein fuhr. Mein Bein ist gebrochen, verflucht!

Er ließ sich wieder auf dem Bett nieder. Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür, und Xiaoyu trat mit dem Oden-Topf ein. „Du bist ja wach, Jin", sagte Xiaoyu und setzte sich an den Bettrand. Jin sah sie verwirrt an. „Was ist passiert? Wie bin ich hierhin gekommen?", wollte Jin wissen. Xiaoyu sah ihn bedrückt an und antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe dich bewusstlos auf dem Boden gesehen und dich sofort nach Hause gebracht." „Hast du Heihachi gesehen? Er hat mich angeschossen, aber die Wunde ist weg", sagte Jin und deutete auf seine Brust. Plötzlich fasste Xiaoyu ihn dort an, und Jin sah sie überrascht an. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich schweigend an, dann glühten Xiaoyus Wangen feuerrot und schnell sagte sie: „Ich habe Oden gemacht. Lass uns essen!"

**3**

Xiaoyu brachte nach dem Essen das Geschirr in die Küche und lief direkt wieder in ihr Zimmer. Jin meinte: „Du hast den Oden-Eintopf echt gut gekocht. Hast du den extra für mich gemacht?" Das Mädchen setzte sich und lachte ihn an: „Findest du? Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, und ja, der war für dich!"

Jin sah auf sein Bein und rief missmutig: „Mein Bein ist gebrochen, ich kann nicht laufen…" Xiaoyu stand sofort auf und sagte: „Was! Ich rufe einen Krankenwa…"

Der Junge in ihrem Bett regte sich erschrocken, aber fuhr wegen dem Schmerz zurück und flüsterte: „Nein…ich werde gesucht…es ist okay…"

Das Telefon klingelte. Dadurch wurde Jin nur noch nervöser. „Verflucht…"

Xiaoyu legte sanft ihre Hand auf sein Knie. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten, bei mir bist du sicher!" Sie rannte in den Flur und nahm den Hörer ab.

Es war Wang. „Kind, geht es dir gut? Ich bin hier noch auf dem Treffen und hier finden einige Kämpfe statt. Es wird noch bis übernächste Woche dauern, bis ich komme, wie schon gesagt. Ist das wirklich in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Großvater, alles hat hier seine Ordnung. Du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen." Der alte Mann an der Leitung wurde misstrauisch: „Du hörst dich so anders an, Xiaoyu. Nicht so anhänglich wie immer. Geht es dir wirklich gut?" Xiaoyu wurde nervös. „Doch, natürlich! Hahaha! Ich wollte…äh…nur mal hören, was du zu meiner Schauspielkunst sagst!" „Na dann, das kannst du gut. Nun, ich muss jetzt auf dem berühmten _Sapporo's Master Challenge_-Festival. Wenn etwas ist, dann ruf in der Hotel-Rezeption an und hinterlasse dann deine Nachricht, verstanden?", erklärte Wang.

„Jaaa! Alles oki! Viel Spaß und tschüssi!", frohlockte Xiaoyu und knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel.

Sie wurde nachdenklich. Bin ich heute wirklich anders?

Xiaoyu bandagierte Jins gebrochenes Bein und sprühte Eisspray auf die Stelle. „Danke, Xiaoyu, wie kann ich dir das bloß zurückzahlen?", rief er dankbar. Seine Freundin richtete sich auf und sagte: „Das brachst du nicht. Du weißt, ich bin deine Freundin und ich werde immer für dich da sein!" Jin sah sie sprachlos an und lächelte.

Xiaoyu sah aus dem Fenster und fragte: „Wollen wir nicht nach draußen in den Garten gehen? Es ist so eine schöne Nacht, und ich kann jetzt noch nicht schlafen."

„Ja, warum nicht?", antwortete er und mithilfe von Xiaoyu setzten sie sich auf die Gartenstühle.

Die Stimmung wurde sehr still. Jin schwieg in sich hinein und dachte ernsthaft nach.

Heihachi gibt nie die Suche nach mir auf. Warum? Ich bin nur nach Japan gekommen, um Xiaoyu wieder zu sehen und ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie schreibt mir fast jeden Tag Emails und Briefe. Sie hofft darauf, mich zu sehen und dann geschieht das. Wenn sie es erfahren wird, dann wird sie mich abscheulich finden. Wer will denn schon mit einem Teufel befreundet sein?

„Xiaoyu, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Ich…ich bin ein…zur Hälfte…ein Teufel…", gestand Jin. Xiaoyu guckte ihn unglaubwürdig an, aber rief zu seiner Überraschung: „Erzähl weiter."

Jin erzählte alles, über die Geschichte, wie Kazuya an die Teufelsgene rankam, das Geheimnis um seinen Urgroßvater Jinpachi.

Nachdem Jin fertig war, sah er zur Seite und flüsterte: „Ich sollte jetzt gehen…"

Wie ein Sturm der Leidenschaft fiel Xiaoyu ihm in die Arme. Sie ließ ihn nicht los, und irgendwo in Jins Herz erwachte ein seltsames Gefühl.

„Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid…Aber, du solltest wissen, egal was passiert, ich bin da und werde dir zur Seite stehen und das ist mir egal, ob du ein Teufel bist."

Jin legte seine Arme um sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihre Schulter. „Danke…ich danke dir…"

Xiaoyu flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Ich…ich lie…" Jin hörte nicht, und fragte: „Was? Was hast du gesagt?" Sie gab sofort zurück: „Nichts, schon gut. Lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen."

Xiaoyu machte Jin ihr Bett. „Xiaoyu, wo schläfst du dann? Ich nehme dir ungern dein Bett weg…" „Nein, nein! Ich schlafe im Zimmer meines Großvaters. Brauchst du noch etwas?"

„Nein, danke."

„Okay, gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht. Und Xiaoyu", rief er nach Xiaoyu, „danke für Alles."

Xiaoyu grinste ihn liebenswürdig an und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Xiaoyu wollte gerade ins Bett steigen, nachdem sie die Wäsche aufgehängt hatte, als sie ein Gedanke durchfuhr: Jin.

Schnell schaute sie nach ihrem Kindheitsfreund, der in ihrem Zimmer schlief.

Aber dann sah sie, dass sein Fieber wieder angestiegen war, indem sie ihm vorsichtig ein Thermometer in den Mund steckte. Zu ihrem Entsetzen sah, dass das Fieber auf 41 Grad gestiegen war. Jin atmete schwer, der Schweiß lief von seiner Stirn.

Xiaoyu rannte in die Küche und schaute nach der Fiebermedizinverpackung, die da lag. Doch sie war leer! Dann hechtete sie in die Toilette und machte Eiswickel.

Aber das Fieber sank damit nur auf 40 Grad.

Es war ein Fehler, dass er mit freiem Oberkörper in der kühlen Nacht draußen war, dachte sie, es ist meine Schuld!

Verzweifelt sah sie in einem alten, chinesischen Buch der häuslichen Heilung nach, was man gegen Fieber tun konnte. Xiaoyu errötete, als sie sah, dass man jemanden mit hohen Fieber heilen kann, wenn man sich mit bloßem Oberkörper auf den Körper des Fieberkranken legt. Dadurch nimmt der fremde Körper die Hitze auf.

Oh mein Gott, ich…aber ich muss es tun, sonst wird Jin etwas Schlimmes geschehen!

Xiaoyu zog sich bis auf ihren Slip aus, legte sich auf den starken, heißen Körper von Jin und deckte sich ein. Ihr Herz pochte so schnell, dass sie Angst hatte, dass er deswegen aufwacht. Aber es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl, ihren Busen an seine Brust zu spüren, zwei Herzen schlagen gegeneinander, die Atemzüge von Jin straffen an ihr Gesicht vorbei.

Xiaoyu wurde schwach, und ihre Gefühle für Jin wurden für Minute zu Minute stärker.

Sie verfiel in eine Trance.

Wie sehr saß ich vor dem Computer, schrieb unzählige Emails an Jin, dass er zurückkommen sollte. Die ganzen Briefe, und seine Anrufe, seine schöne Stimme hören…Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass wir wieder vereint werden und so wieder in den Schulzeiten zusammen rumhängen. Jetzt ist er da, bei mir, aber wir waren uns noch nie so nah…

Jin atmete wieder normal, und als Xiaoyu seine Stirn anfasste, merkte sie, dass das Fieber weg war.

Auf einmal fing er an, leise im Schlaf zu sprechen: „Kazuya…ich hasse dich…muss…dich töten…" Xiaoyu traten Tränen in die Augen, als sie das hörte, denn selbst im Schlaf hat Jin keine Ruhe vor seinem Hass auf die Familie. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihn beruhigen konnte, und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich. Tatsächlich sagte er nichts mehr, wurde nur ruhiger und man hörte seine ruhigen Atemzüge. Xiaoyu küsste ihn auf seine Wange. Sie schlich sich aus dem Bett und zog ihren Pyjama wieder an. Danach ging sie ins Bett und verfiel in einen Tiefschlaf bis zum nächsten Morgen.

**4**

Jedoch erwartete sie eine grauenhafte Überraschung. Als sie in ihr Zimmer ging, sah sie, dass Jin nicht mehr da war! Die Bettwäsche war ordentlich zusammengefaltet, darauf entdeckte Xiaoyu einen Brief:

_Liebe Xiaoyu,_

_Ich danke dir, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast. Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld, aber ich kann nicht bei dir bleiben, denn Heihachi wird wieder kommen, und daher will ich nicht, dass du darin verwickelt wirst. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, zu gehen. Ich werde zurückkommen, das verspreche ich dir!_

_Pass auf dich auf,_

_Jin_

Xiaoyu brach zusammen vor Weinen. Warum hast du mich verlassen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, ohne dich kann ich nicht sein!!

Es klingelte an der Haustür. In der Hoffnung, dass es Jin sei, rannte sie zur Tür. Doch es war Miharu, die Xiaoyu abholen wollte, um mit ihr in die Schule zu gehen. „Xiao, was ist mit dir passiert?! Warum weinst du?!"

Sie nahm ihre weinende Freundin in die Arme. „Jin…er ist weg! Ich bin gerade eben aufgewacht und habe nach ihm gesehen, aber er ist fort! Das Einzige, was er hinterlassen hat, das ist dieser Abschiedsbrief!"

Das rothaarige Mädchen überflog den Zettel, dann sagte sie: „Oh nein! Wo kann er nur hingegangen sein? Er ist doch krank, und sein Bein ist gebrochen!" Aber dann fiel Xiaoyu etwas ins Auge. Vor der geöffneten Haustür lag noch ein Zettel. Als Xiaoyu ihn aufhob, las sie, dass es eine Taxivisitenkarte zum Flughafen war! Sie raffte sofort. „Miharu! Wir gehen heute nicht zur Schule. Ich ziehe mich jetzt um und wir hauen direkt zum Flughafen ab!" Miharu legte ihre Aktentasche auf einem Schrank ab und sagte auch entschlossen: „Gut! Beeilen wir uns!"

Später standen die beiden Freundinnen in der Eingangshalle vom Tokio-Haneda-Airport und fragten sich durch mit einem Foto von Jin, ob sie diesen Jungen gesehen hätten. Doch niemand erinnerte sich daran, ihn gesehen zu haben.

Letztendlich kamen sie zum Hauptschalter. Die Frau antwortete: „Ich kann mich auch nicht so genau erinnern, aber ich kann im Hauptrechner nachsehen." Kurze Zeit später kam die erlösende Nachricht. „So, ihr Beiden, ich habe euren Freund gefunden.

Kazama, Jin

Geboren am 29.11.1985 in Tokio, Japan,

wohnhaft in Kanagawatokishe 12, 2209-7831 Tokio, Japan.

Japanische Staatsangehörigkeit,

Mishima, Kazuya - Vater, Kazama, Jun – Mutter.

Das ist euer Freund, nicht wahr?"

Xiaoyu und Miharu sahen aneinander erfreut an. „Können sie sagen, wann und wohin er abgeflogen ist?", fragte Xiaoyu.

„Hier steht, dass er um 8:15 Uhr, also vor gut einer Stunde, nach Australien, Sydney, abgeflogen ist."

Sofort verschwand das Lächeln von Xiaoyus Mund. „Australien? Ich…ich…", stotterte sie. Miharu schob sie mit sich. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe. Wiedersehen", verabschiedete sie sich.

Draußen fing Xiaoyu wieder an zu weinen. „Wer weiß, ob ich Jin jemals wieder sehe?" Miharu hatte schreckliches Mitleid. „Du wirst ihn wiedersehen, auf jeden Fall! Das hat er dir doch auf dem Zettel hingeschrieben!" „Vielleicht hat er das nur aus Trost geschrieben!", schluchzte sie. „Xiao…du...liebst ihn, oder?", wollte Miharu wissen und sah sie ernst an. Xiaoyu blickte erschrocken auf, flüsterte: „Ja…ich liebe Jin mehr als Alles andere auf der Welt. Und wenn ich könnte, würde ich Alles für ihn tun!" „Dann sei stark – und warte, bis er wieder zurückkommt. Es hört sich hart an, ich weiß. Aber wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, würdest du sogar dein ganzes Leben lang auf ihn warten!", rief Miharu. Xiaoyu überlegte, nur ganz kurz, dann wischte sie sich die Tränen von den Augen und sagte sicher: „Ja. Ich werde warten, Jin, wo immer du auch in Australien bist!" Dann senkte sie den Blick und flüsterte leise zu sich selbst: „Denn ich liebe dich mehr als irgendjemand anderen!"

**5**

Ein Jahr ist vergangen. Xiaoyu und Miharu haben ihr Abitur auf der Mishima-Polytechnical-Highschool beendet und gehen in ein paar Monaten auf die Mishima-University.

Jin steht auf einer Wiese und öffnet seine Arme und lacht: „Xiaoyu…Komm in meine Arme…" Seine Stimme hallt in einem Echo.

Xiaoyu läuft auf ihn zu, will ihn umarmen, doch er entfernt sich immer weiter, bis er in der Ferne verschwindet. Sie fällt erschöpft auf ihre Knie, und schreit laut: „JIN!! KOMM ZURÜCK!!"

In dem Moment wacht sie schweißgebadet auf. Es war ein Traum. Doch dieser Traum kehrt immer zurück. Xiaoyu war deswegen sogar schon beim Therapeut. Er sagte, es liegt daran, dass ihr etwas fehlt. Aber sie ist sich sicher: Dieses Etwas ist Jin. Vor einem Jahr hielt sie ihn in ihren Armen und spürte sein Herz klopfen, seine Nähe, Alles, Alles fehlte ihr an ihm.

Er hatte ihr nur einen Brief geschrieben, indem er schrieb, dass er in Australien ist und verbissen Karate trainiert. Er meinte, er käme beim _King of Iron Fist Tournament_ _7 _zurück. Xiaoyu hoffte auf mehr Briefe oder Emails, aber Jin schrieb nicht mehr. Seitdem sieht Xiaoyu in fast in all ihren Träumen ihren geliebten Kindheitsfreund und Schwarm.

Doch an diesem Tag sollte etwas Schicksalhaftes geschehen. Denn es kam ein Anruf. Xiaoyu, die gerade von draußen kam. „Hallo, Jinrei-Residenz."

„Geheimdienst am Apparat. Ling Xiaoyu sind Sie?", eine fremde, tiefe Stimme sprach.

Xiaoyu antwortete überrascht: „Ja, das bin ich."

„Sie sind Jin Kazamas Vertraute? Wir haben Jin Kazamas Adresse halb ausfindig gemacht. Er lebt in Australien, Sydney, im Stadtteil Shires."

Nach langer Zeit erwachten wieder starke Gefühle in Xiaoyu und drückte den Hörer fester an sich.  
"Bitte fahren Sie fort!"


End file.
